dcfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
DC Wiki:Brudnopis/Doomsday (New Earth)
Doomsday To niewiarygodnie potężny potwór ze zdolnością szybkiej regeneracji. Za każdym razem gdy ginął odradzał się, ewoluując i uodparniając się na rzecz, która go zabiła, zmieniając go powoli w niezniszczalną istotę podczas podróży po wszechświecie. W komiksie Death of Superman zabił tytułowego bohatera, przy czym on też zginął z jego ręki. Jednakże wiele razy powracał by nieść chaos i zniszczenie. Był on także członkiem Suicide Squad oraz the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Twórcą Doomsday'a jest Dan Jurgens. Historia Bezimienna istota później nazywana Doomsday (jego pseudonim Doomsday nadał mu Boosted Gold) została sztucznie stworzona przez kryptoniańskie istoty, które istaniały za nim na kryptonie pojawiła się humanoidalna kryptoniańska rasa. W tym czasie krypton był gwałtownym i piekielnym miejscem, w którymmogły przetrwać tylko najsilniejsze istoty. Twórcą Dommsdaya był tajemniczy kosmita o imieniu Bertron, który chciał stworzyć niepokonaną formę życia.By to osiągnąć Bertron i jego zespół wysłali dziecko na powierzchnie planety, gdzie mogło być natychmiast zabite przez trudne warunki panujące na planecie lub niebezpieczne stworzenia zamieszkujące je. Za każdym razem, niezależnie jakie to były formy życia, przetrwały to zbierali je, by stworzyć potężniejsze i silniejsze wersje swoich poprzedników. Czyli w skrócie mówiąc szalony naukowiec używał metody klonowania w celu przyspieszenia ewolucji, by stworzyć najpotężniejszą istotę. Przez dekady istota, która w końcu miała stać się Doomsdayem, została zmuszona znosić ogromne cierpienia i ciągłe śmierci setki tysięcy razy, spowodowało to, że zaczęła całkowicie nienawidzić wszystkiego, co żywe. Ostatecznie Doomsday zyskał zdolność samo ewolucji, by uodpornić się na to co go zabiło w poprzednim życiu bez użycia technologii Bertrona. W tym momencie zaczął tropić i zabijać wszystkie najniebezpieczniejsze istoty zamieszkujące krypton. Gdy zobaczył Bertrona uznał go i jego zespół naukowców za zagrożenie ze względu, że to oni zabili go niezliczoną liczbę razy.i zaatakował statek, w którym pracował zespół Bertrona, a on sam zginął z rąk swojego stworzenia. Doomsday uciekł z kryptonu i zaczął zabijać na innych planetach. Pierwszą planetą była Bylan 5, na której Darkseid miał poślubić tamtejszą księżniczkę w celu uzyskania dostępu do chemikaliów wytwarzanych na tej planecie, by móc tworzyć z nich broń produkowaną na Apokolips. Doomsady i Darkseid spotkali się w walce, ale ostatecznie Darkseid uciekł z planety w wyniku zatrucia planety przez chemikalia, które zostały rozlane w trakcie bitwy. Doomsday w ostatniej chwili złapał pojazd ewakuacyjny, dzięki czemu również uciekł z planety. Ostatecznie pojazd wylądował na planecie Khundia. Wojownicze ludy Khundii zjednoczyły się, by stworzyć potężną zbroję dla wojownika o imieniu Kobald. Jego celem było przetrwać na tyle długo, aby zmusić Doomsdaya by powrócił do rakiety i odleciał. Gdy rakieta była w przestrzeni kosmicznej Kobald został zabity przez Doomsdaya co spowodowało ogromną eksplozję, która wyrzuciła go w kosmos. Później jego drogi skrzyżowały się z zieloną latarnią zwaną Zharan Pel. Potwór pozbawił go pierścienia mocy, a moc pierścienia przeniosła go do strażników Wszechświata. Setki zielonych latarni się z nim wtedy starło i ostatecznie zginął w tym starciu. Pokonany został dzięki poświęceniu jednego ze strażników. Gdy został pokonany Strażnicy rozpoczęli odbudowę Oa. Okazało się, jednak że wyzwolenie energii przez strażnika wywołało dziurę w czasoprzestrzeni, przez którą przeleciało ciało Doomsdaya. Wtedy to odrodził się i wylądował na planecie Calaton, na której siał zniszczenie przez trzy lata. Jedyne co pozostało nietknięte to stolica, w której członkowie rodziny królewskiej połączyli siły życiowe w jedną potężną istotę zwaną Radiant. Radiant ostatecznie zabił najeźdźce potężnym strumieniem energii, niszcząc jednocześnie jedną piątą swojego świata. Ze względu na rytuały pogrzebowe panujące na Calaton jego ciało zostało zamaskowane i spętane w specjalnym kombinezonie, a ze względu na status mordercy został wystrzelony w kosmos. Wtedy to wylądował na ziemi głęboko pod powierzchnią. Ale Doomsday nie był martwy, tylko czekał na kolejne odrodzenie. Moce i Umiejętności Doomsday ma nie zywkłą fizjologię. Za każdym razem, gdy zostaje uśmiercony, odradza się będąc odpornym na to, co go wcześciej zabiło, przez setki lat będąc zabijanym przez kolejne czynniki, stawał się coraz to silniejszy i potężniejszy. Jego siła fizyczna i wytrzymałość jest na nadludzkim poziomie. Jest na tyle silny, że może pokonać większość członków Ligi Sprawiedliwych. Potrafi on skakać na odległość wielu kilometrów. Ma on też zdolność replikowania nadludzkich zdolności innych istot, z którymi miał kontakt, dzięki specjalnym komórkom, które umożliwiają mu absorpcję mocy.